En mi maravilloso mundo de cristal
by GiygaShade
Summary: -DRABBLE- Está condenado a observar por el resto de su vida, sin poder hacer algo para cambiarlo...


He de admitir que esta cosa la escribí rápido porque la hice para un concurso de fics de MOTHER, y como me gustó tanto, tuve que publicarla aquí, no sé, siento que para hacerlo en menos de una hora, el resultado no estuvo nada mal. quizá después lo haga más detallado, meh. Luego.

Espero les guste :D

DISCLAIMER

ITOI

TU

YO

FELICIDAD

FOREVER

* * *

_GiygaShade's_

_En mi maravilloso mundo de cristal_

En mi maravilloso mundo de cristal…

Puedo verlos a todos, corren despavoridos al verme, algunos se asombran, otros pocos desvían su vista, y él, aquel hombre de bigote completamente blanco y cabeza casi calva, él es diferente. Me observa como si toda la fe del mundo estuviera en mí. Como si en mi viera algo más. No puedo sonreírle, ni hablarle. Estoy atado a estos tubos que me mantienen en mi maravilloso mundo de cristal, lleno de agua grisácea que no tengo ni idea de que sea.

En mi maravilloso mundo de cristal…

No entiendo que es lo que quieren todos, los que me observan y me sonríen. En Especial él, un hombre extraño, alto, gordo, rubio y bastante grotesco. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? Sus ojos siempre posados en mi, puedo verlos. Sedientos de sangre, poder, oscuridad. Le tengo miedo, más no puedo huir puesto a que estoy confinado a mi maravilloso mundo de cristal, donde cada día todo se torna más infernal. Me observa más gente, algunos se ríen de mí, otros simplemente me muestran muecas de asco. ¿Y yo qué he hecho? No me puedo mover, a duras penas y los veo. No sé quién soy. Sólo sé que estoy vivo.

En mi maravilloso mundo de cristal…

El hombre de bigote completamente blanco y bata me observa, a veces rompe a llorar, su semblante siempre es triste y cuando me ve es aún más. A veces golpea mi mundo mientras llora, habla consigo. No puedo escucharlo, pero sé que se maldice por algo. Sin embargo, me cuida como si fuera su hijo, aunque no pueda abrazarme, ni yo a él. Sé que lo hace. Normalmente está conmigo, en todo momento. Sé que el rubio grotesco se lo ha ordenado, he visto como lo golpea y se ríe de él. Yo no puedo hacer nada por él. Por nadie.

En mi maravilloso mundo de cristal…

También me visita otro hombre que pega mórbidamente su cara contra el cristal, su mirada es de odio, como si fuera a arrebatarle algo. Siempre está comiendo, no sé que sea. Es un bufón del rubio, quién siempre lo está humillando. He visto tantas cosas horribles y degradantes desde este contenedor, donde el oxígeno nunca se acaba. Mis ojos siempre están abiertos y cuando no, creen que me ha sucedido algo. No me quieren dejar morir, eso es seguro.

A diferencia de la gente que me ve, a mi me falta un brazo, una pierna, un ojo, cuerdas vocales y muy probablemente más de la mitad de los órganos, sólo sé que tengo corazón. Estoy seguro de ello, al igual que mi cerebro. Más no tengo memoria, no sé quién soy, probablemente fue concebido en este maravilloso mundo de cristal en el cual me cuidan tanto. El hombre de bata, el rubio y el bufón. Que día a día vienen a observarme. No tengo frío, ni calor, no siento hambre, necesidades. Pero sé que el mundo es un lugar gélido… sucio y horrible.

No puedo llorar, ni huir. Los tubos siempre estarán conmigo, jamás caminaré, no tocaré nada, ni hablaré con nadie. Esa es mi razón de vivir, simplemente estar confinado al maravilloso mundo de cristal, ¿Qué clase de seres me hacen esto? El hombre rubio me visita constantemente, habla con el de bigote blanco, por mucho tiempo. Hablan, y hablan y hablan. Él sólo sonríe, después dirige su mirada hacia mí. Nunca puedo desviar la mía, le tengo miedo a ese hombre, mucho. Sé que con un simple chasquido podría destruir mi mundo, destruirme a mí. Ó a lo poco que queda de mí.

Él es el único con el poder de destruir mi maravilloso mundo de cristal, ó de liberarme.

Llega un día, un caótico y horrible día en el que me implantan el ojo, la pierna y algo extraño en donde estaba mi brazo. También me implantan algo más, alas. Y yo siempre confinado a esto, todo lo hacen con máquinas, para no arriesgarse y matarme, lo sé. Soy completamente diferente, único a todos los demás. Una máquina con corazón que vive en un maravilloso mundo de cristal.

Él me sonríe y sucede. Sucede. Mi mundo se rompe en mil pedazos, el líquido es drenado y yo, yo simplemente me quedo parado. No puedo hablar, no puedo moverme por mi mismo, como si alguien tuviera el control sobre mi cuerpo, él tiene el control sobre mi cuerpo. No soy más que una marioneta consciente que fue creada por sus deseos. Él me abraza, me besa, me dice que todo estará bien. Su sonrisa burlesca nunca cambia… nunca. _Todo estará bien_. No puedo decirle nada, mis brazos no me responden, al igual que mis piernas. Mis lágrimas son ficticias, como mi libertad.

"_De ahora en adelante, harás todo lo que yo te diga."_

No soy más que una marioneta fuera de mi maravilloso mundo de cristal.

Siempre he sido nadie.

Dentro y fuera…


End file.
